


Annoyed In London

by littlepinkbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Louis, Radio, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't have a crush on Nick.  Actually he thinks that Nick is the most annoying person he's ever met.  Or maybe he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed In London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestoftales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/gifts).



Harry Styles. He was a bit of an enigma if Nick really thought about, which between himself and no one else he really tried not to think about it. How a curly haired, lopsided grin, clumsy nursery school teacher had worked his way into Nick's inner circle completely escaped Nick. The thought was giving him a headache as he sat around a round table with Harry and his four best mates and really he wasn't cut out for this.

"Nick," Harry had whined earlier in the day, "I came to Kate's birthday party and so you can't miss Niall's birthday drinks."

Nick had clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and rolled his eyes, "Not sure how little Neil who runs the Twitter for a rugby team ranks up to Kate Moss, young Harold." Although he knew that he would show up for Harry's mates birthday, even if his words said otherwise.

"His name is Niall, Grimmy. Niaaaaaallllllllllll," Harry drug the pronounciation out long enough that Nick would have gone anywhere simply to get Harry to stop talking.

So here he was, with Harry on one side and Zayn, who wasn't hard to look at on his other side. Needless to say, Zayn wasn't an option as Liam was pressed against his side, their hands tangled together. Across the table sat Niall, complete with a princess tiara, and Louis. Nick wasn't sure how to describe Louis, except for maybe as a cactus with daggers for eyes.

Louis' fingers were curled around his pint glass, his smile fading every time he met Nick's eyes if for no other reason than there really wasn't room for a sixth member of their group of five. That's why it was a group of five, not six, obviously.

Nick reached forward for his beer, picking it up and taking a drink from it before leaning his elbows forward on the table when he sat the glass down. "You okay over there, Louis? You look a bit like someone's stepped on your foot."

"Fine." Louis retorted and this was the seventh time he had met Nick Grimshaw; not that he was counting because he was any sort of interested in Nick. “I think we need shots, don’t we? How many?” Louis lifted his hand as if it were necessary to count the group off, before speaking loudly, “One, two, three,” and yes, he was going to skip right over Nick, “four, five! Five shots!”

“Six. Don’t be rude,” Harry corrected Louis, shooting him an exaggerated pout as he shifted in his chair.

“Is it a shot that you’re not allowed to have if you’re not over a certain height then? Too bad for you, Lou. Maybe next year.” Nick shot back across the table, his smile twisting up to his eyes as Louis’ cheeks went red and he stomped away from the table.

Three days later, Harry was flipping a pancake on the stove and glancing over at Louis who was quickly typing something into his phone. “What are you doing?” He asked, curiously,emptying the pancake onto a plate and pouring more batter into the pan.

“Nothing Harry, I was just sending a text message.” Louis said with a sigh, pushing his phone away from him just a little and resting his chin in his hands, a quiet yawn leaving his lips.

Harry nodded and went back to his pancakes as the sound of Nick’s voice through the radio filled the kitchen, “That was a bit of Disclosure there, feeling quite perfect this morning.” Nick said, the chatter of his team agreeing, “We’ve got a handful of really interesting texts for Dear Grimmy this morning. Can’t wait for it. Could almost skip the news for it, but little Fi’s giving me a look so here’s Tina!”

“He’s so annoying.” Louis sighed, glaring at the radio, “You could listen to almost anything else, but instead you listen to that. Why do you do that?”

“You’re so obvious.” Harry said, shaking his head and filling another plate with pancakes, “I don’t know why you won’t just be friends with Nick, you’re obviously fond of him.”

“I am in no way fond of that idiot.” Louis quipped, getting up to busy himself with getting the syrup out, clattering along as he retrieved forks for both himself and Harry.

“So the first text we have to read has to go first, because I love a complainy listener straight away in the morning,” Nick said, moving around in his chair and raising an eyebrow at Fiona.

“Let’s have it then!” Fiona said, twisting her head a little to the side as she tried to figure out which text it was.

“Dear Grimmy, it says,” Nick started reading with a smirk on his face, “My best mate has the most annoying friend in the world.  Everytime he hangs out with us, I just want to throttle him. How do you get rid of an unwanted extension to your best friend? Sincerely, Annoyed in London.” Nick let out an exaggerated gasp and a laugh before looking over at Fiona, “What would you do little Fifi? Actually, I bet you’re one of those people who gets along with everyone, aren’t you.”

“Sounds quite like they’ve got a bit of a dilemma, haven’t they?” Fiona said, watching Nick curiously because now she had to know who he was talking about. “Seems like the easy solution is to just not hang out with that friend when they’re with the other person, doesn’t it? Easy as that!” She said with a grin, dropping her hands down onto the desk in front of her.  

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Fiona, shrugging one his shoulders noncommittally and laughing against his microphone, “I don’t know annoyed, seems like you’re maybe just a bit too involved and you should relax a bit.  Or maybe you should just have a pint and you’ll feel a bit better.”  Nick’s laugh clouded the end of his statement and he faded into a new track and didn’t give another thought to the text.

Two weeks later, Nick had been at Harry’s door, knocking twice and stepping back as he waited for his friend to open the door.

“Hiya mate!” Harry said excitedly when he opened the door, “What can I help you with?” His hair was bouncing around his face and his head tipping to the side as an amused grin took over his features.

“I was wondering if I could borrow that one black sweater of yours?  I know I had one like it but I can’t find it anywhere and Daisy and I are going to an event and well, could I borrow it?” Nick asked, reaching up, pushing his fingers through his quiff and stepping back when Harry moved out of the way of the door.

“Oh, uh,” Harry started, his cheeks going peek as he spoke, “that one is actually yours. I borrowed it.” He said shrugging his shoulder and licking his lips softly.

“Harry, who’s--” Louis had started, sitting up on the couch and silencing himself as soon as he saw Nick in the doorway. “Seriously? Can you not stay in your hipster part of town?” Louis’ eyes rolled as he situated his glare in Nick’s direction.

Nick waited a moment and turned his attention to Louis, scoffing and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “Oh darling, don’t get yourself all worked up over it.  I’ll be gone in a mo’ and you can be back to missing me.” He explained, turning on his heel and following Harry to his room to retrieve what he now knew was his sweater.

The next morning Nick’s attention span was slightly gone the next morning and when Fiona dropped her hand down onto the desk in front of her to get Nick’s attention he jumped and pulled his headphones off to look at her.

“What?” Nick asked, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his quiff that had flattened against his head with his headphones and tapping his fingers on the desk as his face trained into an almost scowl.

“I’ve literally been sat here asking you questions for five minutes and you’re positively ignoring me.” Fiona said, reaching across their desks and dropping a piece of paper in front of Nick, “At least try and keep it together today, why don’t ya?” She said and although she was probably annoyed her voice still sounded gentle and fond.

“Yeah sorry. Michael and I went out after the dinner thing last night and I guess I had a bit too much to drink,” Nick said shameless, getting up from the table to walk outside and have a drink of his water.  

Clearing his throat as Fiona cued him back onto air, Nick’s hands waved around as he spoke, “Fiona’s just giving me a chat about how I need to pull it together today.  Think it’s all together just fine and Fiona’s just being a bit rough on me this morning,” Nick said through Fiona’s scoffing but his smile met hers and it was really just the way they worked together.

“Suppose it’s time to read some texts.  Maybe we’ve got some people have worse mornings than you, Nick.” Fiona suggested, clicking through a few screens on her computer to pull up the texts and first reading one out about a girl who had been cheated on it.

“Ouch, that’s a rough one.  I’m sorry Becky in Manchester, I hope your day gets better love!” Nick let a beat go by before continuing, “How about this one. Dear Grimmy, my best friend has got this mate who keeps showing up.  How do I keep him from knocking on the door whenever he sees fit? Do you think we should move? Sincerely, Annoyed in London.” Nick laughed, clapping his hand over his mouth and leaning back from the microphone before speaking, “I think maybe you should move.  Pack your best mate up and move to America.  I hear there’s a great place there called Iowa looking for people.”

“Now, Nick,” Fiona said with a laugh, “I think maybe you ought to just tell your best mate not to have the other one around.  Seems like that would work wouldn’t it?” She asked, looking across the desk at Nick.

“Sure, might work. Best of luck to you annoyed.” Nick said with a soft laugh, fading into a track and pulling his headphones down around his neck.  “It’s not that bad today is it?” He asked curiously, looking over at Fiona.

“You’re all good Grim, I would let you know if it was actually bad.” Fiona said with a grin before making her way out of the room to have her breakfast.

When Nick had invited Harry to Sunday roast and Harry asked what he could bring, Nick had replied with bring whatever you want and as soon as he opened the door to see Harry with Louis standing directly behind him he had immediately regretted telling Harry he could bring anything.

“I hadn’t exactly meant bring along your annoying roommate, I meant more like a bottle of wine,” Nick said, setting a smile towards Harry and an annoyed glance in Louis’ direction.

“Luckily I brought wine as well and I wasn’t going to let Louis home by himself.” Harry said, frowning slightly and pushing the bottle of wine into Nick’s hand before letting himself into the flat.

“Don’t worry, didn’t want to be here either, mate,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes as he turned sideways to scoot past Nick making sure they didn’t touch at all on his way.

Nick thrived on telling stories and having friends around to listen to those stories, but his entire demeanor was thrown off when he realised that every time he looked in Louis’ direction, Louis looked some combination of annoyed and disinterested.

By the time everyone was finished the dessert Daisy had made, Nick was more than ready to throw everyone out of his flat and go to bed, which by every one of Nick’s standards was completely not him, but he couldn’t bring himself to want to put up with Louis any longer.

“You know my mate, Harry?” Nick had asked over a muffin just outside the studio when he and Fiona had met up.

“Sure yeah, I met him that one time we went for coffee,” Fiona said, reaching across the space between them to steal a bite of Nick’s muffin.

“He came over for tea last night and every time he is around he has his mate Louis with him and I swear he’s the most obnoxious person I’ve met in my entire life.” He said with a huff, wrapping his napkin around the remainder of the muffin and heading in the studio with Fiona, leaving his tea and muffin on the chair right inside the studio.

“Maybe you guys are just a bit alike or something and that’s why you don’t really get on?” Fiona suggested, switching her computer on and beginning her list of things for Nick to be sure happened and the times that they needed to happen at.

“I’m honestly nothing at all like him and I’m offended you would think I am. He’s awful.” Nick said, sticking his tongue out at Fiona and setting about his normal morning routine.

“Time to see what’s on texty texts this morning,” Nick sing-songed into the microphone, clicking through a few screens and reading out a few texts before clicking over to the last one and reading over it before he let out an audible scoff into the microphone. “I’ve got to read this one, have we got time for one more Fifi?” Nick asked, his eyebrow raised in an amused smirk.

“Let’s have it then, we’ve got time.” Fiona said, looking over at Nick curiously in the way she always looked at him when Nick was up to something that no one else was aware of.

“Here we go,” Nick started, “Dear Grimmy, I was invited to this awful Sunday Roast at my friends house and the entire time he continued telling stories that were deathly boring.  What should I do? How do I avoid that? Sincerely, Annoyed in London.”  Nick shook his head before taking in a breath and speaking again, “Well annoyed, I would say that a good place to start is not turning up at a Sunday roast uninvited, but that’s just a hunch,” and with a tap of his finger on the sound board they launched into Rihanna and Nick was immediately fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“What was that about?” Fiona asked, glancing over her screen at Nick who was furiously typing away on his phone.

“Just don’t think people should be ungrateful when they are going for a Sunday roast. Should just be thankful someone’s cooked for you.” Nick explained, pushing his phone away from him and focusing his attention back onto the show.

As soon as Nick was off air, he grabbed the first cab that he could find and he rattled off Harry’s address before sitting back in the seat and waiting.  Traffic wasn’t too bad and by the time he had arrived to Harry’s he made his way up to the door and knocked on it swiftly as he waited for someone to open the door.

When Louis opened the door he had a scowl set on his lips and his hair looked like he hadn’t bothered to brush it when he woke up that morning, “Harry’s not here, so you can just go.” He mumbled out, his voice sounding like maybe he had just woken up.

“Wasn’t really here to see Harry, was I?” Nick rolled his eyes, squeezing past Louis into the flat and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Louis, noticing for the first time just how much smaller than him Louis was.

“Seriously? Did you leave some awful jumper here or what?” Louis kicked the door shut, turning to catch Nick’s eyes with his own.

“Is annoyed how I make you or is it just your standard?” Nick said, unsuccessfully attempting to bite back his smile before tipping his head to the side.  “I literally make you so miserable that you get up at 6:30 in the morning to text me and complain about me.”

Louis’ cheeks went red at Nick’s words, scowling slightly and shaking his head, “It’s not like that. You’re just really obnoxious and I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice that you’re the most obnoxious person on the planet.”

Nick took a step closer to Louis, grinning down at him and flicking his lip over his bottom lip softly. “Seriously? That’s your reasoning? Could just say you think I’m great, Lou.” Nick hadn’t ever paid attention to the way Louis’ eyes sparkled just slightly when his cheeks were tinted pink.

“I could but that would be a lie,” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Nick, meeting Nick’s almost amused expression.

“Except that it wouldn’t be a lie, would it.” Nick said, reaching forward and loosely wrapping his fingers around Louis’ wrist, giving his hand a soft squeeze.  “The way I see it is this.” He said, pausing and tipping his head to the side, “You’re a bit like me, I think, I mean, we are a bit alike.”

“I’m not anything like you,” Louis said with a huff, tensing slightly and looking at the way that Nick’s fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

Nick’s head fell to the side just slightly, his quiff falling with it and he smirked just slightly, “Really? If you were nothing like me then you would’ve just come out and said you were fond of me, love. I know exactly what you’re doing.” He said quietly, leaning down slowly and carefully pressing his lips to Louis’ lips.

Louis sucked in a breath at the feeling of Nick’s lips against his, closing his eyes and reaching forward with his free hand to find Nick’s other hand, carefully twisting their fingers together.

A moment later, Nick pulled back from Louis, their noses nudging together as he stood back up straight, looking down at the younger male, “Would’ve been a lot easier if you had done that to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of went with a bit of a different take on your prompt so I hope that you enjoy.


End file.
